Something Wicked
by astorianox
Summary: Halloween 1998, the first since Voldemort's demise. Hogwarts celebrates it's first annual costume ball. Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, so has Malfoy who's become some sort of wallflower. Despite it being Hermione's favorite time of year, she's distracted by Malfoy's odd reclusiveness. Perhaps someone spiked the cider, but something's definitely brewing between the pair.
1. Double Double

A bone chilling wind howled so loudly it could be heard through the heavy stone walls of the castle. The windows rattled and everything creaked, the tower itself even seemed to sway a bit. October had been more beautiful than any painting could ever depict, with Autumn leaves scattered about the grounds and days drenched in a warm hue. The air had been crisp, perfect for jumpers, and the smell of crackling log fires was ever present. That night, however, Mother Nature set the tone for the upcoming event.

A storm was rolling in. Dark clouds billowed like a heavy exhale of pipe smoke. It was the first storm of the month, it would also be the last and only, as it was the 31st. How absolutely perfect, Hermione thought to herself as she pressed against the cold glass of her dormitory window. A Halloween storm that has been picking up steam for a month, the prospect alone caused goosebumps to sprout on her arms, but in the best way.

Hermione loved this time of year, and for the first time in a long time it was not plagued by a smothering sense of impending doom or despair. It felt nearly as lighthearted as it had when she was a child. Five months had passed since the war ended and Voldemort had at last been thwarted. The first couple months following were blurry as everyone mourned their losses and strived to heal and rebuild, but the future was hopeful once again and the feeling was intoxicating.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, as did a few others including Draco Malfoy, who like the trio had not attended his final year but for very different reasons. Harry and Ron had chosen not to return, having already accepted positions at the ministry as aurors. But they visited often, welcomed with open arms by newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall. Much to Hermione's delight, Harry had owled to let her know he and Ron would be there for the Halloween celebration.

Hogwarts was celebrating in a different manner than usual, adopting some muggle traditions which included fashioning a costume. Growing up in the muggle world, Hermione experienced Halloween in a very different way than many of her fellow Hogwarts students. As a child, it gave her a rush of adrenaline. She recalled practically being able to taste the magic in the air. Come to find out of course the magic had been within her all along. But somehow, Halloween made it seem so tangible.

Hermione had memories of taking strolls through the park after dusk with her parents, hearing the leaves crunch beneath her feet. She swore the owls turned their heads to watch as she passed. She remembered traveling to a pumpkin patch on the countryside to choose the perfect specimen, then carving it a face with the help of her father and his pocket knife. Her mother would pull the traditional decorations from the dusty attic and Hermione helped her transform their home into a magical haven. They made popcorn balls together to leave out for treaters. Both parents told her stories of goblins and ghosts before bed and she would dream of such creatures in a world to which both she and they belonged.

Like other muggle children, she donned a costume. Amongst her favorites was a particular one from age seven. Hermione had requested a flowing emerald dress with a matching pointed hat adorned with shimmering silver stars and a knobby stick to complete the ensamble. Her parents escorted her through the winding neighborhood streets as she eagerly rang doorbells and knocked knockers, accepting treats and compliments along with the occasional apple. Hermione's parents were dentists and she was normally not allowed candy or sweets, with the exception of Halloween. She was permitted to keep about a third of what was collected and she indulged merrily until the stash was depleted.

Those innocent, youthful days sometimes seemed a lifetime away, but the fluttering in her stomach and the electricity in the air come Halloween felt the same. Hermione pulled herself from the memories and away from the window, which was now speckled with raindrops that reflected onto her skin, creating a watercolor effect. She crossed the room to check the mirror. Normally she wasn't concerned with her appearance, but costumes excited her and being a perfectionist, she put as much effort into them as she would her History of Magic homework.

Hermione cast a glamour charm on her hair, turning it a vivid shade of red to complete her look. She fastened a heavy necklace with a midnight blue, faux jewel around her throat and tugged at the hem of her elbow length gloves. As she gave herself a final appraising glance, a clap of thunder accompanied a flash of lighting. Satisfied with her ensemble, Hermione headed for the portrait hole.

The castle decorations had exceeded expectations. Hermione had always found Hogwarts to be warm and welcoming, but a gloomy haze had gone undetected over the years, that is until it lifted. When Voldermort fell the whole castle became more vibrant and alive than ever, as did those in it. Most of them anyway, Hermione thought as she passed Moaning Myrtle in the hallway. The glum ghost gave her a wary look through her spectacles. Yes, everyone was lively with the exception of the ghosts and one student.

Malfoy had not recovered well post war. His mother was pardoned with a helpful push from Harry, but his father was not so lucky, serving time in Azkaban once more for his death eater affiliations. Malfoy was no longer sneering or commanding attention. He seemed transparent as any ghost, no longer belonging, probably grieving the loss of one of his closest friends. Though he was a man now, Malfoy looked more like a boy than ever. Hermione felt something close to pity for his lost soul, but she was alone is this. The others had cast him out despite the four Hogwarts houses now freely mixing in a way she had never seen in her previous years at school. Alone Malfoy sat, isolated from even his usual few companions at the Slytherin table, if you could call it the Slytherin table considering it now also consisted partly of Hufflepuffs, a handful of Ravenclaws, and a few Grydfindors. He had earned an unshakable reputation as the youngest marked death eater and students were not shy about shunning him. Hermione shook the thought of poor Malfoy away like a bothersome fly and made her way to the Great Hall.

It was nearly 7:00. Fourth year students and below had only been permitted to attend the costume ball until 9, but they had not been left out of the fun. McGonagall had planned what she described as something Dumbledore wanted desperately to put on, but was always outvoted by fellow prestigious board members who did not wish to adopt muggle nonsense.

McGonagall herself said it felt like the appropriate time to make new traditions. She enlisted Hermione's help, as well as a few other students also knowledgable on muggle tradition. After much scrupulous planning, the day had come, and Hogwarts was buzzing excitedly. Plump pumpkins had been harvested from Hagrid's garden that afternoon for the students to manually carve. At 5:00 a trick-or-treat was organized so the first and second years were able to parade down the corridors, knocking on classroom doors to receive candy from staff and prefects, but they had to beware of a lurking Peeves, who in spirit of the holiday was full of trickery more so than usual. For the third and fourth years, it had been arranged for them to view muggle Halloween films on a conjured projection screen after they left the ball, giving them an 11:00 curfew.

According to McGonagall, Dumbledore had long thought that muggleborn and half-blood students should be accommodated so they were able to hold onto their own traditions while attending Hogwarts, not shamed or outcast for their so-called mockery of the magical world. Dumbledore hoped that such traditions could be shared equally amongst all those wishing to participate regardless of blood

status.

Hermione recalled the invitation posted on the bulletin board. It was printed on royal purple parchment and showed a banner held by flapping bats which read "the First Annual Halloween Costume Ball in Honor of our Late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" and in acid green script was the date, time, and a couple sentences urging all to come and sport a costume based on muggle culture. Hermione was curious to see who obliged.

Ginny Weasley caught up to Hermione right before they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, at least, she thought it was Ginny. The red head to was nearly unrecognizable in her leafy green bodysuit with gold and green leaves flourishing around her eyes and olive stained lips.

"I'm poisoned oak!" Ginny stated excitedly when Hermione looked her up and down.

Hermione laughed. "Poison Ivy," she corrected Ginny, "a villain from a muggle superhero movie!"

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged "I ordered it from a muggle costume shop! The girl in the picture had red hair like me and I thought I could wear it better."

The pair pushed through shimmering curtains of bewitched cobwebs into the Great Hall. The jack-o-lanterns carved by all the students earlier that day hovered high above, contrasting brightly against the stormy, enchanted ceiling, smiling warmly and winking if you caught their eye. Thick, lavender fog billowed across the floor and came up to almost their knees. An enormous, bubbling cauldron was brewing what Hermione assumed to be cider, as it filled the room with a cinnamon apple aroma. Pumpkin juice and butter beer were available as well, and a large array of delicious looking sweets and lollies were arranged on an orange tablecloth amidst melting, inky black candles that had electric green flames. Finger sandwiches and meats on toothpicks were piled high on antique platters. It all looked so enticing. Hermione tried brush away the thought of how much work this all was for the house elves.

Upon further inspection Hermione spotted an apple bobbing contest, which most students seemed to be wary of. The Hogwarts ghosts were gliding serenely throughout the room adding to it's aesthetic, including Gryffindor's Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, who was nearest them.

"Happy Death Day, Sir Nicholas!" Hermione said.

"Thank you, dear Miss Granger! My 506th, I do believe. I've nearly lost count," the ghost chortled and drifted away right through a startled looking second year.

"There's Luna!" Ginny pointed.

A dreamy eyed blonde was swaying to no music. The Weird Sisters weren't scheduled to play until 8:00. Luna wore her fair hair in pigtails and had on a sky blue, baby doll dress. She seemed taller than usual, and Hermione realized she wore white platform shoes that added at least 4 inches to her height. Luna must have felt their eyes on her, because she came out of her trance abruptly and looked directly at them. Hermione and Ginny approached hunti

"Luna! Your costume! What is it?" Ginny inquired.

"Baby Spice," Luna replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked bemused, but Hermione grinned.

"A member of a popular muggle girl band," Hermione answered.

"You must be Mother Nature," Luna smiled at Ginny, "I've never met her, but you do a lovely impression," she said genuinely. Ginny beamed. "I'm not sure who you're impersonating Hermione, but you look stunning as well," Luna added politely.

"Thanks Luna, I am actually dressed as a fictional character from a muggle film," Hermione explained.

"I can't believe we haven't seen Harry or Ron yet!" Ginny interjected looking anxiously around the room.

Harry had owled that morning to let Ginny know that he and Ron would be arriving by Floo. He had playfully added that she was to seek him out at the ball, if she was able. Harry knew Ginny loved a challenge.

"Why do muggles do this? I can't hardly pick out anyone in here!" Ginny groaned.

Hermione was impressed that most students participated in the costume aspect of the celebration, and they all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, with one exception.

Leaning on a tall table running a pale finger round the rim or his goblet was a bored looking Draco Malfoy dressed in a full muggle tuxedo which suited him quite well, Hermione thought ruefully.

"The git does look rather dapper, does he not?" Ginny grimaced, following Hermione's line of vision. Hermione scoffed in response and averted her gaze. "There!" Ginny shrieked and she broke out into a run.

Hermione hoped Ginny was right in her guess, because she full on tackled her prey to the ground. Luna distracted Hermione momentarily by adding to Ginny's commentary, unaware of the redhead's sudden disappearance. "He is charming in a strange way, intriguing, don't you think? His eyes don't allow you to see his thoughts."

Hermione was pondering Luna's words when Ginny returned. "It was only Neville. I gave him quite a fright, but he said he appreciated the enthusiastic greeting," Ginny beamed. Hermione laughed.

The three girls chattered and walked. The atmosphere of the room was electric, magic seemed to reverberate off the walls. Above, the enchanted ceiling's storm was providing lovely sound effects.

"That's him!" Ginny shrieked. "I'm certain!"

She bounded away once more, taking another unknowing opponent to the ground. Seconds later she became upright once more locked in a tight embrace. She had knocked Harry's mask right off. Hermione smiled and went to greet her friends. Ron had apparently jumped out of the way, looking mildly surprised but not overall shocked at Ginny's tactics. Hermione hugged him rather awkwardly. Though their friendship had survived an almost relationship that fizzled quickly, physical contact had become strange.

Hermione wrapped one arm round Harry's shoulder as he was still clutching Ginny who pecked kisses all over his face. Hermione assessed the duo's costumes. It looked as though they had chosen to come as Batman and Robin. How perfect, Hermione thought as the villainess Poison Ivy ruffled Harry's dark hair.

"Great costume, Hermione!" Harry grinned.

"Thanks! You too! Both of you," she replied, including Ron who reddened slightly.

"Care for some cider? I think I heard a couple fifth years talking about spiking it on the way in," Ron said looking hopeful.

"Honestly, everything you've been through and you need alcohol to give you a rush?" Hermione tutted.

"Rush? I need it to take the bloody edge off!" He retorted light heartedly. "Well, we'll have to go through Malfoy to get it, looks as if he's trying to reach the bottom. Honestly surprised he didn't come as a ferret, for old times sake you know."

Hermione looked and Malfoy was indeed refilling the goblet he'd obviously drained since her first glance.

"I'm not thirsty," Harry said absently.

"Me either," Ginny added as she pulled Harry across the dance floor.

"The costumes have been a big help anyway," Ron continued. "Haven't been bombarded since we arrived. Have gotten some curious looks though."

"Well, I'm glad you both came," Hermione said honestly. "Listen, we will catch up in a bit, okay?"

"Sure, Hermione," Ron said noticing Luna, who had only just caught up, for the first time. Hermione was grateful for his mingled confusion and curiosity of Luna's minidress, and she slipped away to the cauldron.

Malfoy had not moved, instead he stood draining his goblet leisurely, apparently saving himself the walk for another refill. He raised only his eyes when Hermione approached, but blinked twice before any sign of recognition became obviowice

"Alright, Granger?" He greeted in a flat tone.

"Malfoy," She nodded, reaching for the ladle.

"Allow me, filling drinks is my expertise this evening," Malfoy smirked. Draining is more like it, she thought, slightly ruffled at his unexpected manners, and thought twice before accepting the drink he offered. She took it and cautiously put it to her lips. Mystery solved, the cider was spiked, Hermione thought as a tingly burn separate from the temperature of the beverage stung her throat.

"Merlin," she choked.

"Ah, not a fan of fire whiskey?" he smirked.

"No, I am most certainly not," she replied, draining her goblet anyway.

"Another?" Malfoy asked in such a polite tone it simultaneously dripped with sarcasm.

"No, thanks," she sputtered, and turned to leave. "Nice costume, by the way," she added cheekily.

"It's no costume Granger. We were asked to wear muggle garb. As I don't fancy the humiliation of walking around as a pirate, or an overgrown bat," he shot a look in Harry's direction, "I chose the most dignified muggle attire I came across," he gestured the expensive black tux. Yep, definitely still a prat, Hermione thought. "And you're supposed to be?" Malfoy asked, eyeing her up and down.

She shifted uncomfortably, but refused to let him spoil her fun. "Er, you wouldn't get it, really, it's difficult-"

"Try me," he interrupted, crossing his arms and arching a brow. Hermione found it difficult to look away from him. He had smoothed back his hair, reminding her of the way he looked in their early school years, but it complimented his debonair attire now. She shook it off, that irksome fly.

"What do you care, anyway? I'm sure you find this all moronic."

"Quite," Malfoy nodded with a stony expression. She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Later Granger, try not to drown in that apple bobbing nonsense," he called. She heard the clink of him refilling his goblet, but she did not look back.


	2. Toil & Trouble

"Malfoy being a prick as usual?" Ron asked upon Hermione's return. "Typical, can't expect everything to change just because the war is over I suppose."

She shrugged and continued walking. Being around Ron without Harry was strained and she honestly tried to avoid it most of the time. Hermione hated that they had let a temporary romantic feeling disrupt their steady friendship, but it couldn't be undone now. They remained friends without spending ample time alone together. Ron didn't seem to mind her quick departure, he was already telling an animated story to some fifth years. The attention was still rather new to Ron, but he adapted quickly and would cheerfully oblige when people asked him to recount events from the war.

Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry partially concealed in a corner, attempting to have some privacy from the people that were beginning to recognize Harry through his costume. Unlike Ron, Harry had already had more than his fair share of attention over the years, granted it was more positive attention these days. However, Hermione knew he craved some peace and time away from the public eye, especially when he was seeing Ginny for the first time since term began. It was not as though he was ignoring everyone, it was just understandable that he had missed Ginny. Harry would undoubtably share his attention once they caught up a bit. Hermione happily left them to their rare moment of privacy.

Hermione roamed, admiring people's costumes and pausing to chat with her classmates. It was quite amusing to see what they had put together for a costume. Many of them had just assembled a muggle attire that clashed terribly, mismatched pieces from an array styles. Seamus Finnegan had simply worn a t-shirt that was advertising a muggle band called "Flogging Molly" and considering he was a half-blood, he probably actually knew of and fancied them. Dean Thomas, who was deep in conversation with Seamus, wore a button up shirt and denim pants. His hair was longer and rounded more than usual, and he held a painting easel.

Once Hermione greeted most of her classmates and chatted briefly with some younger students who just seemed thrilled to be in the presence of a "war hero" as they often called her, she found herself parched once more. Funny thing about alcohol, you keep using it to try and quench the thirst it created.

The spiked cider cauldron was occupied by a couple fourth years and Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't have just walked away, there were children at this party, how could she have been so careless?

"Don't fret, Granger. It's charmed to dilute to it's normal state for anyone under 17," Malfoy's voice sounded as though he'd read her mind. She spun around to find he was only a few feet behind her.

"How responsibly irresponsible," she quipped, raising her eyebrows in sarcasm.

"Back for more, I see."

"As are you," Hermione pointed out.

"Never left, really. Staying occupied. Honestly Granger, who do you expect me to mingle with? You're the only person who's spoke to me since I've arrived, unless you count the terrified squeak a third year let out when he accidentally tread on my shoe earlier."

Malfoy's demeanor didn't match his nonchalant tone. The effect made Hermione feel rather sad. She wondered if he meant since arriving to the party, or back to school.

"Oh honestly, Malfoy. If you'd stop being so sour and participated in the festivities, perhaps people would respond better to you," she scolded.

Malfoy gave a hallow laugh. "Right, I'll just swagger onto the dance floor and see how many girls are eager to tango with an ex death eater." His grey eyes sharpened at the truth laced in his sarcasm but he averted his gaze abruptly before she could study it.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that, as he was probably right in the fact none of the others would give him the time of day, but saying so just seemed cruel. After the war Hermione had no tolerance for turmoil or desire for conflict. It wasn't that she was unwilling to continue standing for what she believed in, but she wanted no more enemies. The world was a safer place without Voldemort and it had almost placed the wizarding community as a whole on the same side, by default of course. There would still be bad eggs, but she needed to recuperate before facing any.

Returning her attention to Draco, she realized how uncomfortable he looked. Hermione decided to put her faith in humor. What did she have to lose? "Was that your feeble attempt at asking me to dance, Malfoy?" She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look skeptical.

In contrast, Malfoy's eyes widened in shock for a millisecond before composing himself. "You wish, Granger," he replied, lifting the steaming goblet to his lips.

"Come on, a mudblood dance partner is better than none," she teased.

Malfoy however sputtered on his throat full of cider. His face seemed to become a shade paler, if possible. Hermione's face fell at his reaction.

"I was only joking Malfoy, forget I said anything-"

"Don't," He hissed. "Don't refer to yourself as that."

Hermione was baffled. Malfoy had never batted an eye when calling her mudblood, all through their school years she was certain he didn't even know her name. She was simply "mudblood" to him. He hadn't called her that since the end of the war, longer actually, but still.

Perplexed, she attempted an exit. "Whatever Malfoy, I'll leave you to your drink, I best be getting back to my friends," Hermione muttered, instantly regretting her chosen words as if she threw her friends and his lack there of in his face. Why did she care anyway? Malfoy had never exactly apologized for the misery he caused her.

"Did it heal?" He asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, turning to face him once more. Malfoy hesitated, looking around as though unsure it was he who had spoken.

"Your.. Where she.. Bellatrix.." He searched for the words, attempting to string enough together for a coherent sentence, but he needn't. She understood.

Hermione remembered the look on Malfoy's face as she lay upon the cold, ceramic floor of his manor, while his deranged aunt carved the slur into her arm with a dagger. Her head had fallen sideways with exhaustion once she could no longer scream, she nearly blacked out from the agony. But through her foggy vision she saw Malfoy, ghostly white and unblinking, staring with an unreadable expression on his face, unable to look away. It was clear now that she thought about it, because his must have mirrored her own; anguish.

"Yes, it.. It's healed. There is a scar, but it's not extremely noticeable," Hermione answered.

Malfoy took a moment to respond. "I wasn't sure if it would, Bellatrix had a trademark, unhealable wounds, it was some kind of toxin embedded in her blade, maybe. Perhaps a curse she cast herself."

"The latter, if I were to guess. At first I feared it wouldn't, but when she died it instantly smoothed over as if it had been in the process of healing since the occurrence," Hermione explained.

If she thought Malfoy looked uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to now. He was positively squirming like one of Hagrid's flobberworms from third year. He shifted his weight and adjusted his tye absently. Hermione was feeling brave, having gave him an honest answer to a sensitive subject, she thought perhaps he would give her one in return. "Did your, er, I mean.. Did yours fade?" She could not make her mouth form the words "dark mark" but Malfoy understood as well.

"Yes. Like you said actually," he stated plainly.

The conversation had taken an awkward turn, as if any conversation with Malfoy was normal. Hermione suddenly felt very vulnerable, exposed. People must have noticed by now how long they'd been talking, or maybe it only felt like a long time. What did it matter what people thought anyway? Regardless, the urgency she felt walk away from him engulfed her.

"I really need to find Harry," Hermione muttered. "and Ron.".

"Potter. Weasel. Of course," Malfoy said, no longer looking at her, instead examining his left cuff link.

Hermione did not say bye. She attempted to slide away quietly as possible. Her exit might have been graceful, had she not caught a heel on the hem of her dress. She stumbled, but before her knees collided with the floor and she was lost in the lavender fog, hands had grasped her by the waist just long enough to steady her. Malfoy had put his seeker reflexes to use for her benefit. Before she could react, he retracted his hands and retreated to a darkened sitting area in the corner of the room without another word.

"Where have you been?" Ginny inquired, playfully fanning Harry's cape.

"She has been drinking cider with Draco Malfoy". Luna answered before Hermione could improvise. Had she not said it so innocently, Hermione might have scolded Luna a for being a tattle tale.

"What the bloody hell for?" Ron demanded, closing the gap in the group.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. He had softened to Malfoy, only slightly, ever since his mother, Narcissa, had lied to Voldemort's face. Regardless of her reasons, the action inevitably set into motion the final demise of the Dark Lord. He no longer believed Narcissa or her son to be completely evil, however he never forgave Lucius for slipping Ginny the diary of Tom Riddle, which had nearly caused her death. Hermione was spared from Ron's firther inquiry, because at that moment the Headmistress's voiced echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome guests, to our first annual Halloween Costume Ball and the happiest of Halloweens to you all! We are pleased you have shown such enthusiasm and embraced the new regime thus far. I would like to explain further as to why we are adopting new traditions. This day is marked in History, 17 years ago, as the day the darkest wizard of our time first met his match in infant form. The sacrifices made that night, as well as all those before and those in the 17 years since have brought us to where we are now. Let us remember what we fought for and embrace not only our fellow witches and wizards, but also muggles, creatures and everything in between. Allow Halloween to symbolize unity for life of all kind. When we are stripped of our masks, we can be seen for what we are; flesh and bone and equal. In honor of our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who dreamed of blending the traditions of all students who come to Hogwarts and in honor of all those we lost in the fight for a world in which we can peacefully coexist, celebrate this day. Celebrate the youth, celebrate the dead, but most importantly, celebrate together. Here's to the next 17 years being exceptionally bright".


	3. Fire Burn

The Weird Sisters strummed a loud tune, queuing the beginning of their performance. The audience cheered and whooped gleefully. Ginny took Harry by the hand and dragged him to the front of the stage. Luna began swaying to her own rhythm. Ron was no where in sight because of the shifting crowd pushing further towards the stage. Hermione backed away, having never enjoyed feeling cramped in a sea of bodies. It seemed as though every person in attendance was now surrounding the platform and bouncing along to what she knew to be a muggle song.

"Bonfires burning bright, pumpkin faces in the night, I remember Halloween." The lead singer wailed.

Once more she returned to the bubbling cauldron. This time, Malfoy was not there. Good, she thought to herself. Hermione helped herself to a pumpkin pasty and carried her steaming goblet of hot fire whiskey cider. She noticed now that the heat did not retreat after she drank. Her face felt warm and her fingertips tingled slightly. The enchanted ceiling flashed with white blue bolts. Hermione felt compelled to go outside and breathe in the storm, but she also felt strangely fluid in her movements, and realizing suddenly how tipsy she was, decided that a solitary walk on the slick grounds in heeled boots was perhaps not a bright idea.

"Are you officially a Weasel now?" Malfoy sneered.

She had not noticed him approach. Was he always looming so close by? Hermione did not understand his question, and it must have read on her face, for he continued.

"You're hair Granger, it's red and rather off putting. Is that how it works in that family? You don't take the last name, instead you adopt their hair color. Perhaps it is a better option than answering to 'Weasley' for the rest of your life." Malfoy's voice was once again snarky as ever.

"How extraordinarily crass of you, Malfoy, but for your information, I am in no way being courted by Ron," Hermione retorted. "It's part of my costume."

"Which is?"

"Absolutely none of your business."

"I see. Part of the fascinating muggle aspect of Halloween then? Putting effort into a costume, then rudely dismissing those who show interest in it's origin."

Damn. It was bad when Draco Malfoy made you feel as if you lacked manners, Hermione thought bitterly. "It's just, I don't see why you care," she muttered, rather embarrassed.

"I don't. I'm merely curious," Malfoy responded.

Hermione bit her lip, then finally spoke. "Have you heard of the Titanic?"

"Of course I have, Granger, I'm not daft. I will dismiss that jab at my intelligence since you are probably used to the company you keep being unable to follow."

"Honestly Malfoy, if you can't refrain from being a prat I won't waste my breath".

He pursed his lips, for a moment at least, so she continued. "Well they made a muggle film, er, a long series of moving pictures that tells a story-"

"Again, Granger."

"Right, anyway. I'm certain you haven't seen it, but it features a young woman that was born into a good named, wealthy family which had began losing their credibility. Money was dwindling and their reputation was slipping, so she was being coerced to uphold the family's stature by marrying a dreadful man who was considered of suitable class and had a fortune to profit from, but she became suffocated by the oppression and expectations, so she attempted to leap into the sea, but was saved by a poor artist from steerage class. They fell in love within a day and she severs herself from her mother and fiancé to be with this fellow who most consider beneath them, but who ultimately sacrifices himself to save her in the end."

Hermione finished her passionate explanation with a deep breath, feeling winded and having quite forgotten to whom she was speaking. The color crept up her cheeks so she hurriedly wrapped up the explanation. "Anyway, it's really a popular film and I found the story fascinating. It's fictional of course, the love story, not the sinking". When she looked back up Malfoy looked amused.

"Classic. Cliché. Star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet type scenario, from the wrong families, on the wrong sides." He shook his head as if to say "typical" but Hermione interjected.

"Hang on, you know Shakesphere?"

The smirk fell from his face. "Reading material becomes scarce Granger, you begin to outsource after a while."

"Why Malfoy, I never fancied you a bookworm."

"Hermione!" A voice surprised her. She jumped as if she were a naughty child caught in the act.

It was Neville who approached. "How's it going?" he asked casually, but Hermione could tell by his expression Neville was under the impression she was in need of saving. She was momentarily stunned however at seeing his costume in full view for the first time.

Dressed in all black, from his hat to his cape and the black mask around his eyes, Hermione recalled an old black and white television program her grandmother favored about a man named Zorro.

"You going to watch the performance?"

Hermione knew the question was for her even though his eyes were piercing Malfoy, who sipped casually.

"I can hear it, I just don't fancy getting smashed in the crowd." Her words came out a little airy, and her ankle gave into the strain of her heeled shoe, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Looks to me as if you're already smashed, Granger," Malfoy quipped.

She shot him a haughty look and Neville looked utterly bemused as his eyes flickered between the pair.

"Hermione, why don't we go find Harry and Ginny," Neville coaxed. "We'll each bet the other can win the apple bob and then watch them fight to the death trying."

"Maybe later Neville. I was thinking of catching some of the storm for it burns out."

Looking defeated, Neville shrugged. "Alright, well, later then." He looked warily at Malfoy once more and turned to leave.

Malfoy, who had not uttered a word directly to Neville but had drained another entire goblet, chimed in.

"Best be off, Granger, before Longbottom tattles to you're guard dogs. I really don't need Potter and Weasel badgering me tonight," he said colorlessly.

Hermione shook her head. "Since the war ended, Harry doesn't worry like before. Well, he isn't obsessive. You just don't understand him, is all-"

"And I don't care to," Malfoy interrupted.

"He lost so many people. That's why he desperately tried to hold on to the ones who remained. He could go overboard, but it's just his nature to love loyally and protect fiercely."

"Saint Potter, sounds about right. There is still Weasel, that hot head won't miss a chance to play knight in shining armor."

"I am no distressed damsel, Malfoy!" Hermione spat, feeling flushed. "Like I said, Ron and I are friends but he has no right to dictate with whom I speak. There for, he will not come storming over to rescue me. That's ludicrous."

Hermione should have known better, she hated being wrong. She could see him over Malfoy's shoulder taking long strides towards them as the words left her mouth. Of course Ron chose that moment, how dreadfully foolish she looked now.

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed before he closed the last ten feet between them. "Why didn't you tell us the ferret was bothering you?"

Malfoy had remained surprisingly quiet in Neville's presence, but Neville hadn't poked the sleeping dragon. Hermione bit her lip and wished she didn't feel so languid, it made it difficult to hold a dignified stance.

"Enough, Ronald," she barked, placing both hands on her hips in an attempt to intimidate and balance. "I'm capable of looking after myself. Haven't you learned?"

Ron's face reddened. "You're too nice Hermione, Malfoy doesn't deserve your civility. Don't forgot on which side he stood."

"Weasel, if it will get your knickers out of a wad and get you out if my presence, I'll leave your pet alone."

Simultaneously, three voices sounded.

"Don't call me Weasel, Malfoy!" Ron growled. "I am not his pet!" Hermione shrieked and a dreamy voice said "Happy Halloween, Draco."

Hermione and Ron both silenced at Luna's airy greeting. Malfoy nodded curtly, but offered no words to the Ravenclaw.

"Ron, when you are done being glared at, would you mind being my partner in the apple bob? Harry and Ginny were just giving it a go and I'd like to as well".

Ron's face returned to normal color. "C'mon, Hermione," he insisted.

"I believe she wants to stay where she is, or she would have come the first time. Perhaps it's your approach. If a please doesn't do the trick she definitely wants to stay put," Luna suggested.

Ron seemed reluctant to try, perhaps he feared she would refuse. "We will be close by," he murmured instead.

Luna waved serenely and led Ron away as he glared daggers over his shoulder.

"Odd girl, but not my least favorite person by a long shot," Malfoy remarked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for the ladle, but something immobilized her arm. Malfoy's pale fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looked up as if to ask "what is the meaning of this?"

"I think you've had enough Granger. You're temperamental enough without alcohol. A few more and you're liable to hex the first kid to tread on your hem into oblivion."

Hermione, surprised by Malfoy's touch, took a moment to recover, but she did and she tore her wrist from his grasp.

"Don't act as if you know me," she argued, but her words drawled a bit and she winced in fear of proving his point.

"Fine. By all means, get sloshed," he said as if it were a dare.

"Don't be absurd."

She spooned another cupful. Hermione followed rules religiously unless it was absolutely necessary to defy them, but she did not appreciate being told what to do by someone who was in no way her authoritarian and she was of age after all. She sipped slowly, keeping eye contact with Malfoy as she did so. He looked indifferent. Hermione was now positively sweltering.

"I'm going outside for air. Why the hell am I telling you?" she sputtered in the same breath and she swept cross the Great Hall unnoticed by the crowd.

She was so entranced by the echo her heeled shoes made in the empty entrance hall and the dramatic way her gown flared when she kicked out each leg that Hermione was totally unaware of Malfoy following.

"Don't be foolish, Granger," he drawled.

She spun on the spot, more gracefully than she could have hoped with her gown billowing around her. She stamped a heel to balance and placed both hands on her hips. Hermione was unsure whether it was the costume or the liquor giving her confidence, but she was feeling formidable.

"Foolish? Who are you to call any one foolish?" she said with a hint of distaste.

For the first time that evening, she saw a trace of anger on Malfoy's face. He held her gaze for a second, and in the next he had closed the distance between them before Hermione realized he'd started to move. A trick of the alcohol maybe, or perhaps magic, but he was now inches from her face.

"Are you calling me a fool, Granger?" he waited. "Answer me," he commanded in such an icy monotone Hermione thought wildly of the late Professor Snape.

Still feeling rather brave but unwilling to fire up Malfoy, Hermione softened her voice.

"No. You are not a fool. You have made foolish choices, but you have made some good ones as well. You are not a fool if you learn from your mistakes."

"Good ones?" he asked, looking less dangerous than before.

"Y-yes." She stammered out of haze, not fear.

"What good ones?"

"If you want to continue, you will just have to accompany me outside, I desperately need some air."

"Which brings me back to my original objection, Granger. Only someone thick as you would choose this weather to puddle jump. That storm is brutal."

"I've faced worse things than storms Malfoy. Anyway, I find they are invigorating and powerful, as well as cleansing and lovely. It's all about perspective."

She opened the door allowing a gust of wind to sweep past her into the castle.

"Well from my perspective, it always seemed you had a death wish. By all means, do continue to prove my point," Malfoy said as he followed her out the door.

"This storm is not all that dangerous," Hermione insisted.

"Either way, Granger, I really don't fancy being soaked, nor do I want to face a night with Pomphrey treating me for sick," Malfoy complained.

The wind howled and rain pounded, Hermione raised her voice to be heard.

"Are you a wizard or not? Cast an Impervious charm to keep you dry."

Malfoy looked annoyed at having to be told this, but he obeyed. They stepped into the downpour.

"Why do you think I have a death wish?" Hermione bellowed so he would hear.

"Answer my question first," he demanded, his tone somehow sharp and clear without raising it any octaves.

"Which was?"

"What good choices have I made?" he persisted. "You don't know, and you call me thick?"

She stopped walking to face him so he could hear her better.

"For one, Malfoy you returned to school. A lot of people didn't, especially Slytherins. Even Harry and Ron didn't. But you pursued your education even though many doubted you would show your face," she explained.

Malfoy contemplated this. "What's so great about that? There is a slim chance I will be able to find work anyway, zero chance without my N.E.W.T.s."

"It was brave of you to return knowing you would face scrutiny, but that brings me to my second point. You desire working to earn your own money rather than skirting off the family fortune. That's rather admirable."

"It's going to take a lot of effort to separate my image from that of my father. To the public eye at least. Sitting in the mansion waiting on my inheritance won't do the trick," Malfoy said, shifting uncomfortably. "Granger, please. Let's get out of the rain. Impervious or not this is unnerving."

"Fine, we will enjoy it from under a shelter."

"Enjoy, right," he said doubtfully. She ignored it.

Feeling extremely light from the liquor and energized from the storm, Hermione took Malfoy's hand and pulled him along. He did not withdraw it. She led him to the greenhouses, they slid in through the unlocked doors. The smell of rain mingled with plant life was rich and intoxicating. She seated herself against the glass wall and watched rain streak down it.

"All those things, Granger," Malfoy initiated the conversation once more, "that's me looking out for myself, not some admirable trait, nothing compared to Saint Potter-"

"You and Harry are a bit alike," she interrupted, looking out at the grounds instead of at him, coiling a tendril of hair round her fingers.

Draco stopped abruptly and made a face she did not see. "How so?"

"In ways. One choice you made that wasn't for your sake was not identifying Harry, Ron or myself when the snatchers brought us to your manor." Hermione thought she heard Malfoy swallow as she faced him. "Why didn't you?"

In the darkness of the night he seemed to radiate pale light, quite like the moon. It captured her attention for the first time. It took her a minute to notice he didn't answer.

"It was a selfless thing to do. You knew it was us and he would have known, too. You put yourself in peril by not confirming our identities." She bent her head attempting to catch his eye, he did not look.

"Don't," Malfoy said harshly, "don't glorify it, like what I did was noble."

Hermione thought he looked pained, but he controlled his expressions so well it was difficult to be sure.

"It was-" she began, but he turned suddenly placing his hand firmly over her mouth and effectively startling her.

"Do not lump me in with Potter or any of your other hero friends. What I did was foul. Unforgivable. I stood there, Granger."

Her eyes widened, prompting explanation as she could not voice her inquiry. Perhaps the look came across more fearful than she intended, because he removed his hand and retreated.

"A fucking spectator. I stood there. Watching. She threw your saviors in the cellar and I stood there. She pinned you to the floor and sliced your arm open repeatedly, and I stood there. She carved mudblood into your body as you screamed and writhed beneath her and I stood there. I fucking stood there, Granger!"

He had seized her arms and jolted her, trying to emphasize the meaning. Hermione was too shocked to move, or speak.

"I watched as you were tortured and mutilated by my family, at my home, and I stood there doing nothing to stop it."

The words sunk in like a ship thudding at the bottom of the sea. Draco Malfoy was consumed with guilt and remorse and in obvious pain over not helping her. Hermione was stunned. Too stunned to find words. His face no longer looked composed, it looked exactly the same as it had on that day. She knew because it was emblazoned in her memory, her only memory outside of the pain and that was of Draco Malfoy, standing in a corner, resembling a frightened child, lost and helpless and holding her gaze, maybe because he could not hold her hand, and using his eyes to express what they were never allowed to show; empathy, regret, sadness, hopelessness, fear, longing. Countless expressions mirroring her own. The way he looked now was only a ghost of the rawness she had seen, but it twisted something in her heart and she hurt for him in that moment and this one.

Without being aware of standing or second guessing the action, she reached for Malfoy and pulled him into an embrace. He did not verbally object or push her away, but he was very rigid and kept his arms against himself. Hermione did not relinquish her hold, determined to make him accept the comfort.

"There was nothing you could do," she said softly. "If you would have intervened they would have-"

She did not finish because she did not know what they would have done. His tension melted away slowly and he slumped into her, giving in for only a second before he jerked away.

"This is what I mean, Granger," he said unexpectedly.

"What?" she asked, spinning a little from shift in dynamic.

"I paint you a picture of the monster I am, not that I need to since you lived it. I spent years calling you the same name that was later carved into your flesh, and I can't take it back! Yet you don't condemn me, or seek revenge, you comfort me! Damnit Granger, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He raged, getting to his feet.

"Malfoy, please listen!" Hermione began, but he obviously didn't want to hear it.

Malfoy pushed open the greenhouse door and stepped into the rain, not even bothering to cast the drying charm. Hermione followed, trying to keep up.


	4. Cauldron Bubble

Malfoy ignored Hermione's pleas, storming across the grounds as she trailed behind, hindered by her heeled shoes sinking into soft mud. "Please, Malfoy! You're not a monster. There was nothing you could do". Her dress was soaked once again and it weighed her down. "Malfoy," she bellowed desperately. He spun around so suddenly that she crashed into him. "It is too late, Granger! Too late! I cannot change it. All the time turners in the world couldn't change it. I can't take it back. Ever. I can't-" he trailed off despairingly. Water drops were clinging to his eye lashes and dripping from his chin. His expensive tuxedo was sodden and his face was distraught. Despite it all, Hermione was certain he never looked more human, more alive. "You can't change that, but you can make different choices now! You are not a slave to it anymore! I see the remorse in your eyes, Draco, and I forgive you," she yelled over the thunder.

The pale blonde man who was once her childhood nemisis stared at her, into her and she held his gaze, willing him to accept her forgiveness, willing him to forgive himself, for everything. His lip quivered as he blinked water out of his eyes. He did not, however, utter a single word. "We need to get out of the rain now," Hermione urged. He did not move. "Please". Now he atleast allowed her to steer him. They trailed along the edge of the lake, following it in the direction of the castle entrance. Hermione stole glances at him as they walked but his face was once again impassive. "They'll be wondering where we are," she said. He did not reply. A sudden crack of thunder and a flash made Hermione jump. Storms never startled her, but suddenly her senses tingled and the hairs on her neck stood.

Draco threw Hermione away from him quite unexpectedly. Looking up from the muddy earth where she landed, Hermione strained her eyes through the rain. His wand was slashing through the air and what she had though to be lighting was actually curses emitted from his wand and another. She looked for the source of the other wand and saw, to her horror, Ron in dueling stance, firing rapid hexes at Malfoy. She scrambled to her feet and reached for her wand, but it must have fallen from her pocket when she landed. Instead of wasting precious seconds searching, she used her whole voice to cry out. "Ron! Stop it! You mustn't". Neither of the dueling duo seemed to hear her. A jinx missed Ron by a hair and he sent one in return. Hermione bounded forward, hoping to knock Ron's wand from his hand, but she caught his curse instead. Her body froze but her monumentum sent her sailing into the black lake. Icy water pierced her already chilled skin. Her mouth was open and filled with water, her eyes open and arms outstretched as she plunged. The water was not very deep, but the spell had her immobilized so she could not swim. Unable to speak and without her wand, she would surely drown as they battled, if the giant squid or some other creature didn't reach her first.

Hermione had yet to sink the full eight or nine feet to the bottom when someone plunged into the dark water and gathered under their arm. She was being swept up to the surface and when she emerged, all that could be seen were the smoky gray clouds above. The rain was slowing and pockets of stars were peeking through the nimbostratus. Hermione needed to cough the water from her lungs but she still could not move. She was placed on the bank and a voice choked out a spell. It was not Ron's voice as had expected, but she had no time to think about that. With her frigid body no longer paralyzed, Hermione rolled onto her side and heaved mouthfuls of water. Her eyes watered from the force and she sputtered for a minute before gathering herself. She looked up at Draco, who was on his knees beside her and then at Ron, who was apparently stunned laying face up on the ground. "What the hell, Granger," he growled through clenched teeth. "You could have been killed. Death wish, I swear! You hadn't any idea what spell he was casting but obviously that big brain of yours didn't consider that-". He didn't mean to!" Hermione choked, "I didn't mean to, I just thought he'd hurt you! It's hard telling what he thought seeing us together out here".

Hermione shivered violently. Draco stopped fuming and picked up his wand from the ground. He cast the drying spells over her. She was still cold, but not soaked to the bone. "Now you," her voice still quivered a bit. He ignored her. "I only stunned him," Draco admitted. "I know, I can tell," she said as Ron's chest rose and fell. "Thank you," she added, searching for his eyes, but he kept his gaze averted. Hermione grew impatient with him as he continued to neglect his own sodden clothes. She held out her palm which he looked at quizzically. She reached for his wand and surprisingly he surrendered it. After she performed the drying spell over him, his shudders subsided. "Taking a curse for a former death eater, typical Gryffindor," Draco remarked with a hint of dark humor. "We have to get Ron and get back to the castle," Hermione insisted. "Right, because he will wake up and suddenly not feel the urge to curse me to Hades and back," he said with more sarcasm returning to his voice by my the second. "Er, that's a fair point I suppose," Hermione replied, biting her lip. "You best go ahead. I'll handle Ron". She thought Malfoy looked reluctant, but he obeyed, getting to his feet and heading toward the castle.

"I don't even want your explanation, Hermione. It's Malfoy, there are no excuses for that prick," Ron argued as they reached the castle entrance. "Honestly Ron, I can't believe you're acting this way. He could have let me drown," Hermione said. Yesterday she would have thought he'd pay to see it. "I thought he was going to, stunning me like that when I was distracted by you hitting the water," Ron fumed. Hermione thought steam may erupt from his nose. "He only did to stop the duel so he could help-". "Oy! I'm one of your best friends! He is Draco bloody Malfoy! I would have saved you, since when does he-". "Things have changed Ron! The war is over. Fear made people do terrible things, but to not forgive is also a terrible thing. Let it go, Ron. I don't want to fight anymore," Hermione said with finality. She didn't want to fight anymore. Not with Ron, not with Malfoy, not with anyone. She pushed through the entrance, leaving Ron alone with his anger.

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was always vacant so Hermione used it to gather herself, attempting to look as though she hadn't gone for a moonlight swim. When the lavatory's ghostly occupant returned, Hermione hastily finished up and turned to leave. In the past, Myrtle did not favor Hermione much, so it caught her off guard when the the ghost spoke. "I'm glad to see Draco found a friend". Hermione turned to look at the girl's transparent face as she continued speaking. "I could tell he wanted to give up. If he had, we might have been together, but the thought made me sad. I didn't want that for him. I hoped he would find a friend, and it looks like he has". Hermione was baffled, finding it odd that the ghost spoke as if she cared for Draco Malfoy. Was it possible he had befriended the spirit of a muggleborn girl? Hermione walked slowly back toward the Great Hall, letting the strangeness of the evening sink in.

Hagrid was shuffling the younger students out, instructing prefects to return first and second years to their dormitory while he escorted third and fourth years to their late night film. Music rang through the room from an amplified victrola. Hermione found Harry and Ginny leaning against a wall, laughing about nothing at all. Ginny stole the Acid Pop out of Harry's mouth and took it for herself, grinning wickedly and daring him to retrieve it. Harry did not dare. In fact, he beamed, looking pleased to give her anything, everything. Hermione smiled and kept walking. She had spent so much time with Harry it almost seemed unfair to Ginny and there was so much more time to come for all of them to share, that for now she would leave them to enjoy each other.

The room was much less crowded now the last of the younger years had left. Luna appeared at Hermione's side with a shining red mouth, holding a half-eaten candied apple. "These are delicious, would you like a bite?" she offered. Hermione declined politely. "It was kind of you to keep Draco Malfoy company, he looks less lonely when next to you," Luna chimed, surveying the dance floor. Hermione had no reply for this. "He shouldn't be outcast by the others. If they looked at him, they would see," Luna continued. "See what?" Hermione asked. "Him," Luna said, rather unhelpful. There was a pause before Luna spoke again. "I wasn't sure if I would get out of the cellar in the manor. Sometimes I would sit on the steps near the door when I couldn't sleep. Mr. Ollivander was great company, but I may not have survived it without Draco".

The surprise this gave her went unnoticed by Luna. She was staring past Hermione. "He would talk to me, through the door sometimes. At first I found it curious that we were unable to sleep on the same nights, but then I realized he rarely slept at all. Strange, how we were locked in a cellar, but Draco was more imprisoned that all of us". Luna was still transfixed on something, Hermione followed her eyes. Draco stood alone again, goblet in hand. "He's sees you. I don't expect you've noticed, because when you look he turns away". "Probably because I'm the only one that's spoke to him tonight," Hermione dismissed. Luna smiled. "I didn't mean tonight. I meant always, he always sees you." Hermione faltered, she had no words, but Luna didn't seem to require any. She drifted away, so light and airy she rivaled the ghosts.

Hermione looked back at Draco, who was suddenly interested in his cuff link. The thought of it was strange. She and Draco Malfoy, it wasn't something she ever imagined, but she never imagined being a witch either. Suddenly, the idea of a bond with Draco Malfoy didn't seem quite so strange at all. Hermione had limited so many things, deeming them impossible or illogical and it was now laughable. She had grown up in a world, hoping, wishing the magic she felt in her veins was real, tangible, that a storybook world actually existed and that she belonged to it, but it had all seemed so impossible. The war was over, things were changing everyday. Perhaps she and Draco couldn't have existed in a world under Voldemort's influence, but what would stop them now? She found that her feet were movng on their own accord. Being called a mudblood by Draco had hurt more than it being carved into her arm by Bellatrix, because she expected more from him, wanted more from him. To know Draco felt remorse, that he was a boy raised to uphold certain appearances and had been too afraid to defy his family, to allow herself to feel it all at last was indescribable. He didn't have to say he was sorry, his eyes spoke more than words could. They had melted and the icy grey turned to a pool of raw feeling, something she at one time thought him incapable of. Hermione shuddered slightly from nerves as she approached him, but she didn't let it stop her.

Draco didn't look up until they were toe to toe. It was that moment Hermione realized she had not thought of what to say. The band had queued up to play their encore. It was a slower tune Hermione recognized. The corner of her mouth hitched up slightly. Draco's eyes pierced her as if he were trying to read her mind, but neither of them spoke. Instead, Hermione extended her hand. His eyes flickered to it, then back up again, perplexed. Taking the initiative a step further, she took his free hand in her own and backed away, pulling him along. "What are you doing, Granger?" He asked in a low voice. "Showing you who is willing to dance with a former death eater," she smiled. "Are you mad?" He hissed, half heartedly trying to extract his hand. "Possibly," Hermione replied, leading them to the center of the floor. People had already began to stare, but it did not phase her. Draco planted his feet and clenched her hand. "Granger," he started, but it appeared he lost his ability to speak once Hermione draped her arms around his neck. The room was buzzing now as nearly everyone had noticed them. "Draco," Hermione whispered, nearly inaudible beneath all the other noise, but it did the trick anyway. His Adam's apple bounced and his eyes lowered, but Draco snaked one arm around her waist and removed one of her hands from his neck to hold. Her breath hitched as he pressed against her. "As you wish".

It became obvious during the first few steps that he was classically trained in ballroom dancing, certainly thanks to his prestigious upbringing. Her mind briefly flickered to a memory of him gracefully sweeping cross the room at the Yule Ball. Hermione had abruptly lost her nerve and decided to focus on the music as she watched the lavender fog swirl around their feet. "In starlit nights I saw you, so cruelly you kissed me, your lips a magic world, your sky all hung with jewels," they sang. Draco led effortlessly. Gathering her lost courage, she glanced up at him. The hovering jack-o-lanterns cast a warm glow, illuminating his face so that it seemed softer than usual. Maybe it was softer than usual. Draco peered into her eyes and she felt both the urge to look away and the inability to. "Congratulations, Granger," he teased, "you've officially captured the attention of every person in here, both living and not". She peeked over his shoulder. Draco was right, even Myrtle's opaque eyes were transfixed on them. Through the ghost's transparency, Hermione could make out Ron who stood rigidly and even through his mask she could tell he was glaring, but Luna was at his side and the effect seemed to sooth him a bit. He hadn't stormed over at least. Automatically, Hermione scanned the room till she found Harry. He and Ginny were dancing near by. The pair exchanged curious glances with one another, but seemed otherwise unfazed.

Draco's finger caught her cheek, making her turn away from the onlookers. "You've made a spectacle of me, Granger, now I at least require your attention in exchange for my pride," he smirked. She mimicked his expression. "Do you regret it?" she asked, feeling the blood creep up beneath her cheeks. Draco lowered his head, "I regret countless things," he trailed his hand over her wrist and up her inner arm, caressing the faded white lines etched into her skin, "but tonight isn't one of them," he uttered softly. His hand continued upward until it was entwined in her charmed, red tresses. "This hair truly is unnerving, Granger. Even compared to your natural locks". Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice. The melody began to fade and their movements stilled. Draco relinquished his hold on her. "I expect we only have a few seconds before you are bombarded and I'm certain Weasel has selected a few more choice jinxes for me," Draco said with an air of humor that only masked the faint sadness laced in his voice, but Hermione knew he was right. "Shall we disappear for a bit? I mean, you know, until the aftershock settles." She suggested tentatively. "Seeing as you've steered this ship all evening, I believe it is my turn to choose a course," he insisted, guiding them to the exit.

Draco had instructed Hermione to wait for him at the top of the Astronomy Tower. They had parted ways and he headed for the Slytherin dungeons. She gazed at the stars that had become visible, letting her mind roam freely over the strange course the evening had took and pondering the reality that was the new bond between Draco and herself. Even if nobody accepted it, even if their friendship lasted only for this one night, if he acts as if it never happened, she was happy it did. "Is it still called daydreaming if it's after dark?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts. Hermione straightened up, searching the direction she heard his voice. It sounded as though he had called to her from the Heavens. Draco descended into her line of vision aboard his broomstick, wearing a thick black cloak. "Couldn't you have just walked here through the castle?" She inquired. "Why would I carry my broom all that way when I could fly?" He retorted. "Why even bring your broom at all?" She felt her stomach squirm a bit as if it already knew the answer.

Draco touched down onto the stone balcony. "I nearly caught pneumonia traipsing through the storm with you-" and diving in an icy lake to save me, Hermione thought to herself. "Now you can do this for me," he said, looking up and down his broom. Hermione hated flying, but she found it difficult to refuse Draco. He slipped the expensive looking cloak off his shoulders and wrapping around Hermione. "You'll need this," he assured her. She bit her lip nervously, unsure if it was really the prospect of flying that had her stomach fluttering. "I do have a request," he smirked. "Put your hair back to normal, Granger. I've grown accustom to your lion's mane after sitting behind you in class all these years". Hermione felt her cheeks burn in the chilling wind. She located her wand that she'd tucked, once found, salfely into her high heeled boot and muttered the charm, feeling her hair expand a bit. Draco smiled, a real smile like she had never before seen grace his face. It was enlightening. He reached out and tucked an unruly lock behind her ear. "Come on, Granger, give it a go," Draco persuaded. Hermione laughed at his indignation but stopped abruptly when her eyes once again fell upon the broomstick. "Trust me," he whispered, "I won't let you fall". Hermione believed him. It suddenly dawned on her where they were standing. She thought of Dumbledore and how Harry had told her that the Headmaster had reached out to Draco, offered him a saving grace, a second chance and how nobody else had done that for him since.

She stepped forward. "I have a request as well," Hermione stated. Draco only hesitated a second. "Anything, Granger". Hermione took a deep breath and lifted her hand to his face, letting her fingers graze his chin before she captured his lips. Draco appeared to be paralyzed, but for the first time, Hermione had no room in her mind to analyze it. The feeling that had engulfed her entire being was only amplified when Draco wound an arm around her, returning the kiss with need, letting his free hand slide down her throat and trail over her collarbone. It was alarming how magnetic he was in such close proximity. Hermione was unsure how long it lasted. She felt as if she were in a dream, but somehow more alive than ever.

Hermione summoned the will power to pull away and lifted her eyes to find Draco's liquid metal ones transfixed on her lips. "My request," she said slowly, "remember the tower this way". He trembled under the weight of her words, she could almost see them sinking in. Hermione led him to where the broomstick waited. His actions seemed delayed, but he composed himself and mounted his broom with precision and elegance. Hermione settled behind him, feeling safe and warm draped in his cloak and she wrapped her arms securely around him. "Where to, Granger?" He asked softly. She stifled her laugh, he had set it up so perfectly that she couldn't resist. Hermione leaned close to his ear and whispered "to the stars".

Well, this concludes the four part short story, BUT stick around for one more chapter that covers in chronological order the next 17 Halloween's where you can see what became of our duo.

Also I need to give credit to the lyrics I used in chapters three and four.

"Halloween" by the Misfits and "Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnyman

And again, these characters, setting and so on are the propert of J.K. Rowling

Thanks for reading my first published work! Please leave some feedback! xoxo


	5. The Next 17

Halloween 1999: Hermione received an owl from Draco when she woke up on the 31st of October. His note read that he would be in London near her neighborhood that evening and asked if she'd like to accompany him on a late night stroll. Hermione returned Draco's eagle owl with her acceptance and the two met up at dusk as the street lanterns flickered to life. The crunching leaves under their feet was pleasant background noise as they conversed and caught up on life since graduation. In their remaining time at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco had turned heads with their strange, new friendship. Harry had adapted, as had Ginny, Luna of course and surprisingly, Blaise Zabini, with whom Draco had reconciled. Ron took longer to come around, but after a short fling with a Slytherin girl named Daphne, his objections faded away.

Several bats flittered from a tree overhead and a couple stray trick or treaters scurried past with overflowing bags, trailing candies in their wake. Draco offered his green and grey scarf to Hermione as they sat down on a vacant bench. She draped in around her neck and took a deep breath of chilly air before burying her nose in it. He stretched an arm along the bench behind her and looked towards the sky.

"What prompted you to invite me here tonight?" she asked curiously. It seemed unlikely that Draco would have any actual business in her part of muggle London.

Draco's eyes mirrored the silver beams overhead before he dropped his gaze from the stars to her. "I just thought about you. All day. Halloween will always remind me of you, I think."

Thankfully, Hermione's flush was hidden under his scarf. "Then Halloween will always be our day."

Draco laughed as he asked "what, forever?"

Hermione turned towards him, feeling as if she may spark with all the electricity she seemed to be charged with. "Forever," she confirmed.

It was midnight before they left the park, but when they did, their friendship had evolved into something. Something more.

Halloween 2000: Hermione made a cauldron full of chili and invited Draco over to her flat. She was eager to see him, as they had both been busy in pursuit of their careers for the first year of their relationship. Draco finally arrived by Floo with a sack full of Bertie Botts, Acid Pops and Chocolate Frogs. He quickly discovered, however, that he favored the muggle candy Hermione had leftover in a dish near the door. They sat entwined in the dark with only the flicker of television illuminating them. Hermione tried to blame their lack of sleep on the black and white horror movies they viewed, but they both knew that wasn't why they hid under the covers all night.

Halloween 2001: "I told you it would be worth it," Draco insisted as they balanced precariously on his broom which hovered several hundred feet off the ground. Hermione was clutching Draco's chest tight enough to leave bruises, but her tone was even when she spoke. "It really is beautiful. Also, it's a very rare occurrence, you know, to have a full moon on Halloween. The last one was-" Draco cut her short. "Are you going to turn this romantic flight into an educational opportunity?" he sighed. Hermione only paused for a second. "Of course. Anyway, the last-"

Halloween 2002: "Granger," Draco murmured as he spun a curly lock of hair round his finger, "can I keep you?" Hermione let her head fall back onto his shoulder. "Quoting muggle movies now, are you? I've created a monster," she teased. "Can I?," he persisted, tugging the lock playfully. She turned her head and kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips. "Is that a yes?" He asked impatiently. She only continued. "Marry me, Granger. Tonight," Draco whispered, as if the idea was not insane. Hermione's froze, as did her heart and her breath, but when everything fell back in sync, it didn't sound insane at all.

The two eloped that evening, standing beneath an orange and violet sky, pronounced eternally each other's by an ordained ministry employee. It only seemed appropriate being a nontraditional bride that she forgo the expected white gown, opting for the dress she wore to the Hogwarts' costume ball, which was complemented nicely by Draco's familiar black tux.

Halloween 2003: "I still can't believe it," Ginny said, shaking her head which appeared redder than usual in the firelight. "Neither can I," Harry concurred, pouring butterbeer into her mug, "had we been invited perhaps." "Yeah, we invited you to our wedding," Ginny scolded, shooting a reproachful look in Hermione's direction before she raised her glass to clink with Luna's. "Cheers, you're next," the redhead informed the blonde. "Actually, Blaise and I plan on traveling before we even consider domestic life," Luna said airily. "I believe we may start in Peru," Blaise informed as he capped his bottle of Firewhiskey. "Or Mars, we haven't yet decided," Luna added in quite a serious tone. Hermione stifled a laugh and Draco grinned despite himself, but hid it behind his glass. The bonfire crackled and flickered while the bottle of Meade was passed around, shunned, Hermione noticed, only by Ginny. "We best not stay too late, it is their first anniversary after all," Ginny said with a sly smile. Hermione started to object, but Draco's fingers were tracing circles up her leg, so instead she hastily finished her drink.

Halloween 2004: "I wish we could stay another night," Hermione whined in a voice quite unlike her own. "It's unlike you to dread the return to work," Draco mocked as he felt her forehead. She swatted his hand and pulled him into an embrace. "It's been nice having a week away without work, just the two of us and it's fascinating here," she sighed. "Egypt will always be here, but your job at the ministry will not if you don't show up Monday morning, regardless of how much Shackelbolt favors you," Draco assured her. He draped something with significant weight around her neck. Hermione poked down and lifted the rare and expensive looking black stone carved with ancient hieroglyphics that now hung between her collarbones. "Something to remember it by," Draco remarked as he kissed her temple.

Halloween 2005: "Extraordinary," Draco breathed, looking as if he had never seen anything like it before. Hermione had to stand on her toes to look over his shoulder. She rested her chin on it. "Blessed with your keen features," she said happily. "I thought for sure that hair of yours was a dominant gene," he teased. She bit his shoulder, making him growl. "Shush, he'll wake," Hermione whispered. "Not if he has inherited your ability to sleep through a wailing banshee," Draco hissed. They closed the nursery door and retired to the sofa for traditional scary movies and hot cider.

If the tiny infant were to open his eyes, you would clearly see what he had actually inherited from his mother. Even at a mere four days old, Scorpius was striking.

Halloween 2006: "Trick or Treat!" Hermione dropped candies into the pails of a clown and a ninja as Draco held a squirming, baby boy. They sat on the porch of their Victorian style home which Hermione had decorated until it was utterly spooky for the occasion. "Here they come!" she shrieked. Harry was being pulled by a miniature Spider-Man while a slightly round Ginny carried dark haired baby in her arms. Spider-Man ran to Draco, climbing on his lap to better see Scorpius. Hermione stood to hug her friends and kissed baby Albus's cheek. "What do you say, James?" Harry asked as Ginny and Draco traded babies. Spider-Man hugged Hermione around the knees and gave a muffled "Trick or Treat".

Halloween 2007: Narcissa Malfoy hadn't been out of the Floo an entire three seconds before she had Scorpius in her arms, kissing both his cheeks, his forehead and his nose. "Be good for Grandmama," Draco told him, smoothing the toddler's blonde hair. "Enjoy the party, send Luna and Blaise my love," Narcissa blew a kiss to her son and daughter-in-law as they stepped into their fireplace. Before green flames took them, they heard Narcissa ask her grandson to regale her with all the details of his first time trick or treating.

Halloween 2008: "I was only saying that was a close one," Draco argued. "So what if he and Harry had shared a birthday?" Hermione asked, looking up from the pumpkin she and Scorpius were carving. "I believe he arrived a day late on purpose, is all. Didn't you, Leo?" Draco asked, brushing his nose against the infant's cheek. Soft, cinnamon colored strands fluttered under Draco's breath while sharp grey eyes looked curiously around. "Speaking of, I told Harry we would keep the kids so he and Ginny could go to Blaise and Luna's soiree tonight," Hermione informed as Scorpius dug out handfuls of pumpkin guts with vigor. "At least warn them they give out babies as party favors," Draco smirked. "I believe that was our own doing," Hermione grinned as she returned her attention to the eager blonde boy who was urging her to put the knife to work.

Halloween 2009: "Incendio," Draco murmured, pointing his wand at the fireplace. "That's the third time I have gathered up the leaves, you know. Two tots are a lot to keep up with," Draco commented as he looked out onto the chilly, but sunny, autumn afternoon. Hermione was pulling one of his dark green jumpers over her head, so her response sounded slightly muffled. "They're having fun, I used to love jumping In leap piles when my parents raked." Her wild curls emerged from the top of the jumper, followed by her face. "Anyway, it takes you only two seconds to gather them by magic," Hermione said as she curled up on the window seat to watch the two boys playing in their pumpkin patch. "I suppose you're right," he smirked, reaching over to pull a stray leaf from her hair.

Halloween 2010: "Think your parents are an even match for the boys?" Draco asked, zipping the back of Hermione's dress. "They'll be fine, Scorpius controls his magic well and I promised Leo a special treat if I received a good report from Grandma and Grandpa Granger." Draco raised an eyebrow. "What kind of treat?" he asked suspiciously. "The furry kind," she grinned. "Our anniversary and the boys get a pet. What about me? I don't like to be discluded. He trailed a finger down her exposed spine which made Hermione shiver. "you already have a pet owl. I'll have to give you a different treat." She teased.

A few minutes later Draco canceled reservations as Hermione levitated blankets, candles and bottles of elf-made wine to the balcony.

Halloween 2011: "Give it back!" Hermione growled. Draco grinned around the white stick between his teeth. "You know the Caramel apple lollies are my favorite, you could have picked anything else!" she groaned. "Which is exactly why I picked it," Draco said deviously. "You should know by now not to mess with a pregnant witch's cravings." Hermione warned, effectively wiping the smug look off his face. She flashed a wicked grin when his jaw dropped and she snatched the lollie from his mouth and popped it in her own. It would be his favorite way she ever announced a pregnancy.

Halloween 2012: "Boys, you'll wake your sister". Leo lowered his laughter while Scorpius continued to levitate a paper ghost, making it zoom after the cat. They were still wearing their costumes and hyper from all the sugary candies. "She looks just like you, but in shades of Draco," Luna chimed, brushing baby Rose's blonde curls with her fingers. "It will be hard to leave." Hermione admitted. "We will be fine and you'll adore our Mediterranean residence," Luna assured her. Hermione kissed her six and a half month old daughter as Blaise and Draco entered the room, luggage levitating behind them.

Draco and Hermione apparated, landing on white, moonlit sands before a small bungalow floating on the water, "Happy anniversary," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around the neck of her husband. She shrieked when Draco gathered her up and sprinted towards to ocean.

Halloween 2013: Hermione and Draco were intertwined comfortably on an oversized chair in their personal library. Hermione read aloud from the beautiful edition of Tales by Edgar Allen Poe that Draco gifted her while he sifted through the kids' collection of candy. "They liked the one about the Raven," Draco mentioned through a mouthful of chocolate. "This is the book you read from?" Hermione gasped. "They wanted a scary bedtime story for Halloween," Draco chewed innocently. "You'll be sorry when they end up in our bed," she warned. "Nonsense, they've heard scarier. I've told them all kinds of stories about you. Ouch!" He rubbed the spot where the book had thudded him on the head.

Halloween 2014: Hermione could hardly pick her own children out of the mix. All adorned in costumes, 13 children ran about the yard, the older one's riding brooms and the younger chasing after in a pretend game of Quidditch led by Draco. Several friends showed up for their party. The Potter's arrived first followed by Blaise and Luna. Ron arrived with his Romanian wife, Cornelia, who he'd met while visiting his brother Charlie, and their twins, Sebastian and Emilia, who Hermione had only seen pictures of. Neville and his wife Noreen showed up late, accompanied by their four daughters. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan arrived together, and Teddy Lupin who was the eldest attending child, was apparated in earlier that day by Draco's Aunt Andromeda. Teddy bravely volunteered to entertain the younger ones while the adults gathered. Draco broke away from the game, leaving his cousin in charge.

The former Hogwarts classmates, plus a few additions to their group, gathered around the bonfire passing drinks and treats, discussing life and years passed while the children enjoyed their Halloween Party.

Halloween 2015: An owl pecked at the glass window pane. "You beat the storm home, Icarus," Scorpius said, stroking the birds feathers. Draco entered the kitchen carrying a mass of blonde curls and took the scroll of parchment. "Potter's will be attending," he called loud enough for Hermione to hear in the other room. "Wonderful," she said, entering the room in an eye catching, golden gown. "You look beautiful, mum," Leo said from the table, clutching his best companion, a pure white feline he named Boo. "Thank you, darling. You both look handsome as always," she replied, taking Rose from Draco who looked up expectantly. "And you look beastly," Hermione added. "Well that's what I was going for," he smirked, straightening his old fashioned tailcoat. His hair was tied back, long for the occasion. Scorpius was dressed in one of Draco's old Quidditch uniforms and Leo as a vaudevillian ring leader complete with a top hat and coat with tails. Rose, who had a love for creatures that could rival Uncle Hagrid, dressed as a Dragon.

"I can't wait to see Al, he and I will be in the same year. Maybe James' will give us a tour," Scorpius said eagerly to his brother. "You will not go wandering around Hogwarts on your own," Hermione intervened. "Yeah, your mother wouldn't have been caught doing that in her time," Draco added sarcastically. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Mummy, I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Rose lowered her hood to reveal frightened grey eyes. "You won't be staying, not for several more years. This is only for tonight, it's a special occasion," Hermione soothed. "You will want to go when it's time, they have all sorts of books to read and subjects to learn. Plus their is a whole forest full of creatures you might get to see," Draco comforted his daughter. This seemed to be all she needed to hear. The fear melted from her eyes and she smiled, showing teeth already slightly to large in her small mouth. Draco kissed Rose's forehead and then pulled down her hood so that she was a Dragon once more. "Come now, children. We need to Floo to Headmistress McGonagall's office right away to be on time," he said. Rose scrambled down to follow her brothers.

"I wonder if anyone will spike the cider this year," Hermione joked. Draco looked suddenly serious, and said "didn't I ever tell you? That cider was never really spiked, you were just intoxicated by my charm". Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, shut up! You are as arrogant as ever," she grinned. "This is the last year we will all be together, you know," she added a little sadly. "Scorpius will begin school next year and Leo not long after that, and-". Draco put a finger to her lips. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Just enjoy tonight. There is a storm rolling in, I know how much you love storms," Draco grinned. "We haven't had a Halloween storm since. I can't believe it's been 17 years," Hermione sighed. "I can't believe you married me, Granger," Draco laughed. "13 years as Hermione Malfoy and you still call me Granger," she shook her head. "Some things never change."

It was a strangely comforting thought.

Thanks for reading!

Again, I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
